starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Personal Luxury Yacht 3000
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Yacht | ontwerp = | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | prijs = 250.000 Credits | lengte = 55,50 meter | snelheid = 850 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = 2.0 Klasse | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 10 | vrachtcapaciteit = 100 ton | voorraad = 1 maand | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|De Personal Yacht van Cad Bane en co wordt achtervolgd op Orondia Een Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 was een model van Yacht dat werd gebruikt door rijke burgers in het universum. Uitzicht Hoewel geen enkele Luxury Yacht 3000 er identiek hetzelfde uitzag, waren er een aantal gemeenschappelijke kenmerken. Een Luxury Yacht 3000 van SoroSuub Corporation was 55,50 meter lang en was een gestroomlijnd ruimteschip. De bemanning op de brug had een ruim zicht op de omgeving en langs de zijkanten bezat het schip talloze patrijspoorten waardoor men een zicht op de sterren kon krijgen, als men de luiken opende. Achteraan bezat het schip een open dek dat uiteraard enkel van nut was in de atmosfeer. Het schip bezat zelfs een zwembad en alle schepen bezaten twee Escape Pods. Specificaties Een Luxury Yacht 3000 was een statussymbool voor welvaart en elk individueel schip werd op maat gemaakt van de toekomstige eigenaar. Voor wie graag in stijl reisde en in persoonlijk comfort was dit een topmodel op de markt. Als basis werden zes kajuiten voorzien die erg luxueus waren uitgebouwd. Het schip kwam ook standaard met een Gourmet Master 500 die het eten kon bereiden en menu’s kon bedenken. De Gourmet Master kon makkelijk up to date worden gehouden en kon zelfs inkopen doen in plaats van de eigenaar. De eetkamer op het grootste dek was ruim en werd geflankeerd door een draaitrap naar het observatiedek. Dit dek bevatte vaak een zwembad (dat kon worden gevuld met tal van stoffen). De Yacht 3000 had vrij veel vrachtruimte en veel eigenaars kozen ervoor om hun schip te wapenen of om verborgen wapens te laten bouwen. Zulke modellen van schepen waren een graag gezien doelwit voor piraten. Het schip werd beschermd door Chempat-6 Deflector Shield Generators. De Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 werd vooral gebruikt door diplomaten, maar tijdens de Clone Wars daalde het succes van het model vanwege het gevaar op aanvallen en piraten. Toen Cad Bane, Moralo Eval en Obi-Wan Kenobi, vermomd als Rako Hardeen op de vlucht waren, kochten Hardeen een Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 van een Bith op Bilbousa Bazaar op Nal Hutta. Ohnaka] had ook een Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, genaamd Fortune and Glory. Legends Lando Calrissian bezat een Luxury Yacht 3000 genaamd de Lady Luck. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Friends and Enemies **The Box **Crisis on Naboo **Tipping Points **A Necessary Bond *Star Wars: Rebels **Brothers of the Broken Horn Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Pirates and Privateers *Dark Force Rising *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels category:Yachts category:SoroSuub Corporation